headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: Droids 1
| next = ''Droids'' #2 }} "The Destroyer" is the premiere issue of the Star Wars: Droids comic book series published by Star Comics, an imprint of Marvel Comics. This issue was written by Dave Manak with artwork by John Romita, Sr. and Carlos Garzón. It was colored by Marie Severin and lettered by Grace Kremer. Sid Jacobson and Tom DeFalco edited the issue. Plot The Intergalactic Droid Agency sends C-3PO and R2-D2 to the small, barren world of Dodz where they are to be delivered to a client named Lott Kemp. When they arrive however, they find that Lott Kemp no longer resides on the planet and that his work shop has been destroyed. Amidst the ruins they come upon a young boy named Jost Ellon. Jost tells them about the corrupt local governor, Kugg, who has been imposing severe tax increases on the populace and enforcing them via a powerful droid known as the Destroyer. Rifling through Lott's belongings, they come upon the an old robotic relic, the Ranger X-One. Threepio tells Jost that the X-Ones were designed for defense and Jost believes that it might be strong enough to defeat the Destroyer, thus allowing the City Council the opportunity to depose Governor Kugg. Kugg meanwhile, demonstrates his robot's power by having it smash through the walls of the council building. Fearing destruction at the hands of Kugg's enforcer, the council members agree to vote on higher tax increases. Kugg sends them out personally to collect his money. Threepio, Artoo and Jost make some minor repairs and get the Ranger X-One up and running. They send it out to combat the Destroyer, but the Ranger simply doesn't have the power to get the job done. Artoo attaches two power conduits to each of them and siphons energy from the Destroyer, transferring it into the Ranger. The power boost gives the Ranger X-One the strength it needs to demolish the Destroyer, but in doing so, it fuses its own circuits together, rendering it inert. With nothing to fear from the Destroyer, city councilor Althon arrests Governor Kugg. Their job done, Threepio and Artoo take their leave. Threepio expresses how proud he is of his squat companion. Appearances Featured Characters: * C-3PO * R2-D2 Supporting Characters: * Jost Ellon * Ranger X-One Villains: * Governor Kugg * The Destroyer Other Characters: * Althon * Lott Kemp Locations: * Dodz Items: * Power couplings Vehicles: * Intergalactic Droid Agency shuttlecraft * Landspeeder Notes & Trivia * Star Wars: Droids is based upon the Droids animated television series, which ran from 1985 to 1986. Like the program, the comic book series is aimed at a younger audience and was not originally considered part of the official Star Wars canon. Efforts have been made through resource material from the Expanded Universe to reconcile the events of this series and incorporate them into the ever-growing Star Wars continuity. * The events of this series take place approximately 10-6 BBY set between the events chronicled in Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope. * Star Comics published a companion series Ewoks, which was also targeted to younger readers. See also External Links * Star Wars: Droids #1 at GCD * Star Wars: Droids #1 at Comic Vine * Star Wars: Droids #1 at Wookieepedia * Star Wars: Droids #1 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:1986/Comic issues Category:April, 1986/Comic issues Category:Star Wars: Droids Vol 1 Category:Comic issues with plot summaries